Name
by Grey Cho
Summary: Seberapa pentingkah sebuah nama? [AU]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Spirited Away © Hayao, not Hanao

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict, right?)

AU

SasuHina

 **Name**

Apalah arti sebuah nama? Seorang pujangga mengulurkan lidah demi frasa tersebut. Nama. Sesuatu yang manusia peroleh ketika napas mereka berbaur di udara, ketika darah mereka mulai berdesir, dan roda kehidupan mulai berputar. Nama. Sesuatu yang akan mengisi dokumen penting manusia, dicatat dalam surat undangan pernikahan, dan tercetak tebal di nisan. Nama. Bagian dari manusia yang akan dikenang.

Namun, bagaimana jika manusia hidup tanpa nama? Bagaimana jika manusia hidup dengan banyak nama?

* * *

Aku hanya ingat terjatuh di dunia ini ketika usiaku dua belas tahun. Sebuah pulau yang dihuni sedikit manusia. Namun, aku kehilangan satu bagian dari jati diriku. Aku tidak bisa mengingat namaku. Hal itu pun bukan hanya menimpaku, melainkan seluruh penduduk yang menghuni pulau ini. Mereka hidup dengan nama baru mereka. Aku ingin kembali ke rumahku. Namun, pulau ini tidak terhubung dengan tempat apa pun, seperti pulau yang bahkan tak terjamah oleh dunia nyata. Kami adalah korban yang terjebak dalam pulau terpencil ini dan mencoba meneruskan kehidupan dengan segala yang masih tersisa.

Sepasang suami-istri yang tidak dikaruniai anak berbaik hati merawatku. Di sini, aku melakukan apa pun untuk membantu mereka. Mereka menyuruhku untuk memberikan mereka nama. Terserah, aku bisa menamai mereka apa saja sehingga kupanggil mereka dengan "Beard-san" dan "Ruby-san".

Aku bekerja paruh waktu. Siang dan malam. Bisa sebagai penyiram tanaman, pemerah susu, atau membantu petani menyebarkan pupuk. Entah darimana hewan dan bibit bisa mereka dapatkan. Mereka memberikanku upah dalam bentuk bahan makanan atau sandang. Sebagian berbaik hati memberikan bonus padaku, hitung-hitung mempekerjakan anak kecil katanya.

Di sini, aku mendapat banyak nama. Orangtua angkatku memanggilku dengan nama "Lavender". Mereka bilang bola mataku serupa dengan warna bunga yang mampu memberikan efek penenang. Beberapa rekan sebaya menamaiku "Indigo", warna rambutku. Penduduk lain pun secara bervariasi memanggilku seperti "Shiro", "Violet", "Pucat", atau "Hime". Aku tak keberatan. Meski dalam hati, aku penasaran dengan nama asliku. Seluruh penduduk yang terlempar kemari tak akan bisa mengingat nama mereka. Nama adalah kunci untuk kembali ke dunia asli kami, begitulah rumor yang kudengar. Kami pun tak akan bisa mengingat nama satu pun kenalan kami dan itu jelas menyulitkan kami untuk kembali ke asal.

Sementara waktu, aku harus bersabar dengan kehidupanku. Aku baru satu tahun menetap di sini. Aku percaya, kelak aku akan kembali ke tempatku semula. Aku akan mengetahui nama pemberian orangtuaku, nama asliku.

Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku. Jika aku kembali, bagaimana dengan mereka? Orang-orang dengan budi pekerti dan mau berbagi.

Kenapa hanya kami yang tersesat ke sini? Apa alasannya? _Glabella_ milikku tampak jelas.

* * *

Seorang paman menarik rambutku yang dikepang dua. Paman itu kunamakan "Bowl-san" karena rambutnya yang mengingatkanku pada bentuk mangkuk. Dia mengolok-olok penampilanku yang lusuh sehabis membantu Silver-san bercocok tanam. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari Bowl-san. Namun, jemari kekar Bowl-san masih bertengger di rambutku.

"Paman, lepaskan Light."

Suara seseorang membuat tubuhku refleks berbalik. Aku berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda sebayaku. Dia bukan sosok yang asing untukku. Semenjak berada di pulau ini, dialah yang kerapkali menyertaiku. Aku tak mengenalnya secara akrab meski di dalam hati, aku merasa sosoknya bukan hal baru dalam hidupku.

Kupanggil dia dengan nama "Onyx". Nama yang kutentukan berdasarkan pengamatan dari matanya, seperti mata oniks. Onyx adalah pemuda aneh. Dia seringkali tiba-tiba muncul di dekatku dan pergi begitu saja. Setelah aku berhasil kabur dari Bowl-san seperti saat ini, sosoknya tahu-tahu sudah raib. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam benak pemuda bersurai gelap itu. Yang kutahu, dia bukan orang jahat.

* * *

Aku baru saja kembali dari berbelanja di toko milik Snake-san. Ayah dan ibu memintaku membeli beberapa telur untuk dibuatkan dadar telur, menu makan siang keluargaku hari ini. namun, langkahku terhenti ketika melihat dua sosok temanku, Onyx dan Sun. Sun adalah pemuda sebayaku yang memiliki surai serupa mentari. Itulah mengapa aku memanggilnya dengan nama demikian. Beda halnya denganku, Onyx memanggil Sun dengan nama "Dobe". Sun menyukai seorang gadis jelita bernama "Cherry". Sun memberikan nama "Pinky" untuk sang gadis pujaan dan sepertinya bukan hal mudah untuk mendapatkan hati Cherry. Dia adalah primadona di sekolah terbuka, tempatku dan teman-teman menimba ilmu selama di sini.

Sun pastilah tengah menuangkan keluh-kesahnya pada Onyx. Meski gemar bertengkar, keduanya terbilang akrab. Ya, meskipun Onyx hanya menimpali sesi curhat Sun dengan anggukan atau helaan napas. Paling tidak, ada seseorang yang dengan sabar mendengarkan cerita Sun yang panjangnya melebihi gulungan ninja di dongeng.

Aku melayangkan sapa pada mereka seraya menawarkan sekantung permen yang tak lupa kubeli. Sun bergegas beranjak dari rerumputan dan mengambil beberapa bungkus permen. Onyx awalnya terlihat ragu-ragu, jadi kuyakinkan padanya untuk mengambil beberapa bungkus. Dia tak banyak bicara, hanya menghampiriku dan merogoh tiga bungkus permen. Sudah kuduga, Onyx tidak menyukai makanan manis. Dia memilih permen dengan rasa mint. Kupikir tidak masalah jika tak lekas pulang, jadi aku ikut duduk di antara mereka berdua sembari mengunyah permen dengan rasa cokelat.

Tawa kaku meluncur dari mulutku saat Sun kembali membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Onyx mendengarkan dengan seksama sembari membaca buku. Kurasa sang pemuda tidak benar-benar mendengarkan curhatan Sun. Waktu bergulir dengan cepat sampai ibu angkat Sun menjemput sang pemuda untuk makan siang. Teringat telur dalam kantung belanjaanku, aku lekas pamit pada Onyx.

Sang pemuda hanya mengangkat bahu sembari berkata, "Mendengarkan cerita si Dobe hanya membuang waktumu."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Walaupun bicara begitu, Onyx tetap setia mendengarkan cerita Sun. dia memang seorang pemuda canggung dan _tsundere_.

* * *

Perlahan, aku mulai mengerti alasan diriku terlempar kemari. Aku pernah bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mendapatkan nama seperti itu, nama yang kini tak lagi kuingat. Kenanganku hanya berhenti pada bayangan wajahku yang jengkel. Aku jengkel karena namaku tidak seperti nama keluargaku. Aku memiliki huruf yang berbeda. Hanya aku seorang. Mungkin karena tidak menghargai nama pemberian orrangtuaku itulah aku berada di sini. Dugaanku pun dikuatkan dengan kesaksian penduduk sini. Ayah dan ibu, maksudku ayah angkatku dan ibu angkatku, terlempar ke sini dengan menyisakan kenangan pertengkaran di antara mereka. Mereka tidak mengingat jelas nama satu sama lain. Namun mereka yakin, mereka saling mengenal. Mereka hanya ingat bahwa mereka memperebutkan sebuah nama dan justru berakhir dengan menjelekkan nama masing-masing. Dari sirat mata mereka, kupastikan bahwa mereka telah menyesali perbuatan mereka.

Aku demikian, aku telah menyesali sikapku. Aku ingin namaku kembali, menandakan jati diriku sebagai makhluk hidup di dunia ini.

* * *

Sun demam. Dia tidak bisa ikut bermain bersamaku sehingga di sisiku hanya ada Onyx seorang. Aku selalu canggung setiap berada di sisinya. Onyx dan aku sama-sama pendiam. Apa yang diharapkan dari dua orang pendiam? Keheningan?

Aku baru saja kerja sambilan ketika pergi ke kebun belakang sekolah. Sebisa mungkin, aku menjaga jarak dengan Onyx, merasa malu jika Onyx sampai mencium bau badanku. Bau keringat. Dua butir kelereng hitam milik Onyx tidak beralih dari buku di tangannya. Meski tampak seperti mengabaikanku, Onyx sebenarnya sangat menyadari eksistensiku di sana.

"Baru saja bekerja sambilan?" Pertanyaan dilontarkan sang pemuda.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sehingga Onyx bergumam pelan. Dia menepuk rerumputan di sisinya dan menyuruhku duduk di sana.

"Badanku bau, j-jadi aku duduk di sini saja."

Onyx menarik napas, wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Ketika kutebak dia akan kembali membaa buku, aku keliru. Pemuda bersurai kelam berdiri dan duduk di sisiku. Spontan saja aku menghindar. Namun, Onyx menarik tanganku.

"Tidak masalah. Bau keringat orang yang baru saja bekerja itu tidak buruk."

Onyx tetaplah Onyx. Aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya.

* * *

Belakangan ini, aku semakin sering merasakan déjà vu. Onyx bilang, mungkin ingatanku mendesak keluar. Aku selalu merasa déjà vu acapkali berada di dekat Onyx. Apakah kami adalah kenalan di dunia kami? Rasa penasaranku membuatku semakin sering memandangi Onyx. Aku sepertinya memang mengenal sang pemuda. Rambut itu, aku merasa pernah menyentuhnya dan mengetahui kelembutannya. Wajah itu, aku merasa pernah melihat senyumannya. Senyuman yang amat jarang dia perlihatkan. Suara itu. Aku tahu dia pendiam sama sepertiku. Namun, suaranya terasa sering bersarang di gendang telingaku.

Perlahan, aku mulai menyerah. Aku rasa tidak masalah kendati tidak mengingat namaku. Onyx ada di sampingku dan itu lebih dari cukup.

Awalnya, kupikir seperti itu.

Namun, tidak. Meski tidak sekentara aku, Onyx pun ingin mengingat namanya dan kembali. Aku menangkap basah sang pemuda yang terlihat melamun. Aku menengok ke arahnya dan melihat buku tulis yang terbuka. Ada berbagai macam nama di sana yang tergores melalui tinta hitam. Onyx diam-diam mencoba merekam masa lalunya. Dia berusaha mencari namanya sendiri.

Jika tidak pergi dari sini, aku yang akan ditinggalkan. Keinginanku untuk pulang muncul kembali. Aku tak ingin ditinggalkan, terlebih oleh Onyx.

* * *

"PUCAT, KEMARI!" Aku melihat Sun memanggilku. Di sisi Sun, Onyx berjongkok menantiku.

"ADA LUBANG BESAR DI UDARA!"

Aku berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Aku baru saja bangun tidur ketika Sun menggedor pintu rumahku. Kedua butir mutiara terarah ke langit-langit dunia dan bertumpu pada objek putih besar di atas sana. Aku terperangah begitupun dua temanku. Sun berlari ke kerumunan penduduk, sedangkan Onyx tetap berada di sampingku. Beberapa penduduk melayang di udara. Tubuh mereka perlahan semakin mendekati lubang putih dan menghilang.

Meski enyah dari pulau ini, tak ada kesedihan yang terpancar di wajah mereka. Mereka justru memperlihatkan raut muka sumringah dan berteriak sesuatu, nama asli yang berhasil mereka ingat. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat dan dadaku sesak. Urgensi bergemuruh dalam diriku.

Aku ingin bisa pulang seperti mereka.

* * *

Beberapa orang yang telah kembali ke dunia mereka membuatku iri. Aku juga ingin kembali ke kediamanku. Aku tidak bisa mengingat kehidupanku dengan jelas dan beberapa penduduk bilang, aku bisa menjadi penghuni permanen pulau ini jika tetap tidak bisa mengingat namaku sesungguhnya. Aku sadar aku menjadi sangat egois. Setiap orang di sini pun pasti berharap mengingat nama mereka. Aku bukan orang satu-satunya yang ingin pulang. Namun, aku justru mengistimewakan diriku sendiri. Alih-alih seperti mereka yang tegar dan masih bisa bersikap normal, aku justru memperlihatkan kemurunganku. Aku menolak pergi ke luar rumah dan bekerja. Aku menolak pergi ke sekolah terbuka untuk belajar bersama rekanku.

Seharian ini, aku hanya membenamkan wajah di bantal dan berdelusi kembali ke kamar asliku saat membuka mata.

Aku dan Onyx memandang mentari di atas kami yang laksana berada di atas ubun-ubun. Cahayanya indah sekali.

"Cahaya ini indah sekali," pujiku terpukau.

Onyx memandang wajahku seolah mengingat sesuatu.

"Hinata," gumam Onyx kemudian.

Aku terbelalak.

"Namamu Hinata. Aku mengenalmu. Aku ingat namamu."

Sihir yang memerangkapku seakan luruh. Setiap ingatan yang berpencar menyatu dan memenuhi benakku. Setiap kejadian yang telah kualami tereka kembali. Kehidupan asliku dan namaku, aku mengingat semuanya. Sebuah lubang besar terbuka di langit. Tubuhku lantas terasa amat ringan. Onyx mencoba untuk meraih tanganku, tapi gagal. Inikah saatnya aku kembali ke rumah asliku. Aku bahkan belum berpamitan dengan penduduk pulau ini!

Andai memungkinkan, aku ingin membalas jasa Onyx yang berhasil mematahkan sihir ini. Jika Onyx bilang dia mengenaliku, aku pun seharusnya mengenali sang pemuda. Aku harus mengingat namanya.

Benakku diisi sebuah bayangan. Saat itu, aku tengah bermain bersama seseorang, yang tak lain adalah Onyx. Kami berdua bermain di kotak pasir berdua sampai sebuah lubang yang tiba-tiba muncul menghisap tubuh kami hingga terangkat ke atas. Aku berteriak meminta pertolongan. Namun, suaraku tidak menjangkau siapa pun. Saat itulah, aku melihat Onyx berlari menaiki ayunan dan melompat setinggi mungkin. Pemuda itu berusaha menggapai tanganku dan berhasil. Kami berdua terhisap ke dalam lubang di angkasa.

Aku ingat! Pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang selalu menolongku jika aku dijahili laki-laki lain! meski tidak secara langsung, Onyx selalu memberikan pertolongan dan membuatku terlepas dari hal-hal buruk. Dia adalah pahlawanku!

Namanya ….

"SASUKE!" Aku berteriak dalam keadaan melayang di angkasa. Aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku sekencang mungkin agar suara itu sampai ke telinga Sasuke. "NAMAMU SASUKE!"

Kulihat wajah Sasuke mendongak. Pupilnya membulat. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar di bibir ketika mendapati tubuh Sasuke ikut melayang. Tangan kami berdua saling terulur, berusaha mencapai satu sama lain. Telunjuk kami menempel, disusul dengan jemari lainnya.

"Benar! Namaku Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!"

Tubuh kami terus terangkat ke atas, memasuki lubang di langit dengan warna putih berkilauan. Ketika tubuh kami menembus lubang tersebut, tubuh kami telah berada di awan putih menggumpal seperti kapas. Tubuh kami siap mendarat perlahan, melewati sekumpulan merpati, dandelion yang terbawa angin, kupu-kupu, dan capung. Sampai akhirnya, kami merasa tubuh kami terperangkap di antara ranting pohon dan terjatuh ke kotak pasir taman. Aku mengaduh kencang. kulihat Sasuke juga tampak kesakitan. Namun, sang pemuda menahan rasa sakit. Aku bisa melihat ringisannya. Namun, pemuda itu hanya bungkam. Dialah yang perdana berdiri mendahuluiku, menarik tanganku untuk bangun.

Aku ingat betul ekspresi keluargaku ketika aku dan Sasuke bergandengan pulang ke rumah. Rumah kami bersebelahan. Orangtuaku dan orangtua Sasuke menyambut kedatangan kami dengan tangis haru. Mereka pikir, kami sudah menjadi korban penculikan dan perdagangan manusia. Bagaimanapun, kami telah menghilang dari rumah, bahkan dunia ini selama setahun lebih. Tentu saja mereka berpikir begitu.

Tubuhku didekap dua sosok yang telah memberikanku nama ini. "Hinata". Sasuke menolak didekap orangtuanya. Namun, sepasang Uchiha senior tampaknya keras kepala dan tetap memberikan dekapan hangat bagi sang bungsu. Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah, membuatku terkikik geli.

Ah, aku teringat penduduk di pulau itu. Apa kabar mereka? Aku harap, mereka bisa mengingat nama mereka dan kembali ke dunia ini. Aku menyesalkan ketidaktahuanku akan nama mereka. Aku tidak bisa menolong mereka.

* * *

Aku dan Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Selama di perjalanan, mata kami berdua menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba kembali beradaptasi dengan situasi di sekitar sini. Tempat ini bukan lagi pulau terpencil. Kami tinggak di perkotaan. Sisi-sisi kami dipenuhi pertokoan dengan sajian menggiurkan.

Kulihat Sasuke mengendus sesuatu, hidungnya kembang-kempis.

"Wangi kue," ujarnya.

Aku turut mengikuti aroma yang Sasuke maksud dan mengiyakan ucapan sang pemuda. Benar. Wangi sekali.

"Hei, kalian berdua!" Seseorang memanggil kami dari dalam toko.

Pria berjanggut dengan wajah amat familiar. Di sisi sang pria, berdiri seorang wanita berkelereng merah marun yang tengah membawa nampan berisi kue.

"Kemarilah! Kami baru saja memanggang kue. Cicipilah!"

"Kalian berdua?" Aku dan Sasuke berteriak penuh kejut.

Mereka berdua adalah orangtua angkatku! Aku dan Sasuke saling pandang. Kami tak berpikir dua kali untuk menghampiri keduanya. Tentu saja kami tidak bisa menaruh kecurigaan pada dua orang yang kami kenal baik selama berada di pulau itu.

Nama … dengan itulah kami hidup di dunia ini. Karena setiap nama begitu bermakna, jangan pernah menyepelekan sebuah nama, apalagi mempermainkannya. Panggillah orang yang kalian kasihi dengan namanya. Niscaya, perasaan kalian akan tersampaikan.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks!_

 **(Grey Cho, 2016)**


End file.
